james_bond_wikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ian Fleming
Ian Lancaster Fleming (Londra, 28 maggio 1908 – Canterbury, 12 agosto 1964) è stato uno scrittore e agente segreto britannico. È stato il creatore di quello che è senza dubbio il più famoso agente segreto della storia: James Bond. La vita L'infanzia Nato da una famiglia aristocratica inglese, figlio di Valentine Fleming, deputato conservatore e ufficiale della Riserva, nipote di Robert Fleming, ricco banchiere scozzese, era il secondo di quattro fratelli. Nel 1917, quando Ian ha solo 9 anni, il padre muore nella Prima guerra mondiale, e lasciò la sua eredità alla moglie, con il vincolo che la donna non si risposi: lo spettro del padre gravò per molto tempo sul giovane Ian, che lo vedeva come un esempio. Visse inoltre all'ombra del fratello maggiore, Peter, che ebbe ottimi risultati a Oxford. L'educazione Nel 1921 iniziò a frequentare il college a Eton, dove si distinse in particolar modo per meriti sportivi, ma fu costretto ad abbandonare gli studi a causa di un incidente con una ragazza. La madre, per dargli maggior vigore morale, lo mandò all' Accademia Militare di Sandhurst, dove Ian rimase per poco tempo: la sua voglia di indipendenza lo portava a non impegnarsi per una carriera militare, e la madre, esasperata, nel 1928 lo mandò in Austria, a Kitzbühel, dove, grazie ad un ambiente più libero e meno opprimente, Ian si formò come individuo, appassionandosi allo sci e all'alpinismo, situazioni che ricorreranno sovente nei racconti di James Bond nome di James Bond è stato inventato per la passione che lo stesso autore aveva per l'ornitologia. In seguito Ian frequentò corsi di Politica Estera all'università di Monaco. Provò a scrivere dei poemi e dei racconti, ma senza convinzione. Seguì poi le orme del fratello, diventando un giornalista per l'agenzia Reuter, da cui venne inviato in Unione Sovietica, ma la morte del nonno lo portò ad abbandonare quella strada: diventò socio di una società bancaria, sperando di arricchirsi. Nel 1939, stanco della monotonia, si rivolse a dei suoi vecchi amici nel Ministero degli Esteri, e venne rimandato in Unione Sovietica, dove iniziò la carriera di spia. Fleming, Ian Fleming Entrato ufficialmente nella Marina Britannica, fece rapidamente carriera, fino a diventare Comandante: finalmente poté esprimersi liberamente, e ideò diverse strategie da usare contro la Germania. Le avventure e le situazioni capitategli in questo periodo della vita verranno utilizzate per dare forma al personaggio di James Bond. Dopo la fine della guerra, acquistò diverse proprietà (tra cui una casa chiamata Goldeneye), e nel 1952 si sposò con Anne Geraldine Rothermere, contessa di Charteris. Durante il viaggio di nozze scrisse Casino Royale, il primo romanzo della spia più famosa; di cui scrisse in totale 12 romanzi e 2 raccolte di racconti. Il 12 agosto 1964, a 56 anni, Ian Fleming morì per un infarto causato probabilmente dall'essere un accanito fumatore e dall'eccessivo uso di alcool. Venne seppellito a Sevemhampton. La moglie Anne morì nel 1981. Il loro unico figlio, Casper, morì a causa di una overdose nel 1975. Sono tutti e tre seppelliti sotto un obelisco di pietra vicino ad una piccola chiesa. Le opere I romanzi Ian Fleming scrisse 12 romanzi sulle avventure di James Bond: *''Casino Royale'' (1953, La benda nera, Casinò Royal); *''Live and let Die'' (1954, Vivi e lascia morire); *''Moonraker'' (1955, 007 Il grande slam della morte); *''Diamonds are Forever'' (1956, Una cascata di diamanti); *''From Russia with Love'' (1957, A 007 dalla Russia con amore); *''Doctor No'' (1958, L'impronta del drago, Dottor No); *''Goldfinger'' (1959, A 007 missione Goldfinger); *''Thunderball'' (1961, Operazione Tuono); *''The Spy who Loved Me'' (1962, La spia che mi amò); *''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' (1963, Servizio Segreto); *''You Only Live Twice'' (1964, Si vive solo due volte); *''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (1965, L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro). Le raccolte Ian Fleming scrisse in tutto otto racconti con altre avventure di James Bond (Curiosità: il nome James Bond è stato preso dall'omonimo autore di un libro sugli uccelli), così distribuiti: For your eyes only, 1960, Per i tuoi occhi, Solo per i tuoi occhi (For your eyes only, Delitto in Giamaica; From a view to kill, Un colpo di pistola; A quantum of Solace, Una coppia felice; Risico, Affare pericoloso; The Hildebrand rarity, La quinta signora Krest); e Octopussy, 1966, Octopussy (Octopussy, Octopussy; The living daylights, Il lume dell' intelletto; The property of a lady, Di proprietà di una signora). Un ulteriore racconto, 007 in New York (007 a New York), è stato incluso nella raccolta di racconti vari Thrilling Cities (1963). Scrisse inoltre un romanzo-inchiesta sul traffico di diamanti, The diamond smugglers (1957, Il traffico di diamanti), un racconto commissionato da un emiro del Kuwait e mai pubblicato, State Of Excitement, la base della sceneggiatura del film di Terence Young The Poppy is Also a Flower (1966, Il papavero è anche un fiore) e un romanzo surreale intitolato Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Categoria:Scrittori Categoria:Persone reali